Mayoiga
Mayoiga (迷い家, Ma yoiga) is a pocket-dimension created by the house tsukumogami Miurahi, who wished to create a paradise for tsugumomo that allowed them to live free from the ownership of humans. It is inhabited by countless tsukumogami that have suffered from the cruel treatment of their owner and seeked a peaceful lifestyle, without interacting with the outside world. Usually, tsugumomo need to receive spirit power from their owner in order to continue existing, but within Mayoiga's walls they naturally receive the spirit power by Mayoiga's influence, allowing them to live for incredibly large periods of time. The universe of Mayoiga is not very big when compared to the outside world, but it materializes a large environment and contructions that can comfortably house dozens of tsukumogami. Beyond the physical dimension, the group of tsugumomo living inside of it is known by the same name. History This paradise for tsugumomo was created roughly 1000 years ago shortly after a catastrophic disaster that took place when the Mt. Fuji erupted, leading to massive fires and a great famine that extended throughout the land. Due to the chaos and panic, tsukumogami were abused and exploited to the point of consuming all their spirit power and dying. Filled with sorrow over the treatment of his brethren, a desperate tsugumomo Miurahi gathered a large number of tsukumogami and requested to the God of the Land Iwanagahime for a place where they could be temporarily protected until the Great Famine ended, ensuring that no more tsugumomo would continue to suffer under the oppression. However, the local God of the Land was incapable of granting such request due to the chaotic state of the land, and refused the petition. Seeing no other way, Miurahi gathered 108 tsugumomo of great fighting ability and skill that agreed with him and attacked the God of the Land, enganging in a battle that laste 7 days and 7 nights. The long battle ended with Miurahi's faction victory and the death of the God of the Land Iwanagahime. The survivors of the original 108 combatants however were only Tanmen, Chikage, Sanjou, Shinobu and Miurahi himself. After the successful assassination of the Goddess, Miurahi extracted the Stone Shard from her and implanted it within his body, becoming a God in the process. However, as he was incapable of keeping the massive power of the shard under control, he shut off his consciousness and was mummified in order to serve as a support for Mayoiga's existence. Following the successful assassination of the God of the Land, the members of Mayoiga became a target of the Gods, but they were able to easily escape their pursuers due to a concealment technique that allows them to hide the alternate dimension of Mayoiga. As such, the paradise of tsugumomo remained existence for a period of almost 1000 years. Politics Inhabitants *Akito Ashimine *Arumi Ashimine *Chikage *Genbu *Guramon *Jungou *Kyouka *Mifune *Mimane Miyou *Miurahi *Rokkaku *Sanjou *Sanjuurou *Sarara *Senga *Shinobu *Shinshou *Sosogu *Tanmen *Tsuchishiro *Urara *Yasuki Yatsukawa References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Groups Category:Mayoiga